Radiation therapy, also referred to as radiation oncology and radiotherapy, is the use of ionizing radiation, in general, to control cell growth or kill cells, e.g., such as malignant cancer cells. Ionizing radiation can function by damaging the DNA of exposed tissue, e.g., leading to cellular death. Radiation therapy typically include techniques to spare normal and/or healthy tissues (e.g., such as skin and organs that the ionized radiation passes through during the therapy. For example, such techniques can include shaped radiation beams that are aimed from several angles of exposure to intersect at the target cells, e.g., providing a much larger absorbed dose at the target cells than in the surrounding, healthy tissue. In some treatments, radiation therapy can be combined with other therapies including surgery, chemotherapy, hormone therapy, immunotherapy, or some mixture of the four. Some examples of existing radiation therapies include total body irradiation (TBI), which is a radiation therapy technique used to prepare the body to receive a bone marrow transplant, and brachytherapy, in which a radiation source is placed inside or next to the area requiring treatment, e.g., to minimize exposure to healthy tissue during procedures to treat cancers of the breast, prostate and other organs.